<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Times and Unexpected Events by Whitedoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819091">High Times and Unexpected Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor'>Whitedoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught while masturbating, Chill in chapter 1, Coffee adventures, Eventual Smut, Everyday Life, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgy-ish, Promiscuous Conversations, Threesome - M/M/M, Weed, chilling, hot box</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four friends get together and hangout!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene "Pobeltor" Park/William Meteos" Hartman, Henrik "Froggen" Hansen/William "Meteos" Hartman, Henrik "Froggen" Hansen/William "Meteos" Hartman/ Eugene "Pobeltor" Park, More to add, Will "Meteos" Hartman/Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi, Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi/William "Meteos" Hartman/Eugene "Pobeltor" Park, as they happen - Relationship, nothing yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The build-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fuck it, why not do a chapters work.</p>
<p>It's only gonna be four chapters in total, each one progressing more and more in to the small story.</p>
<p>This was all an original idea that sprang into my head and after mapping something out, it became possible to write. </p>
<p>Again, I always hope the stuff I write is enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads the dumb stuff I create.</p>
<p>:^D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a cozy fall afternoon. There’s nothing to do during the last two seasons of the year, teams are all relaxing, and the players finally get their off time to do as they please. The temperature outside is at that perfect point where it is chilly enough to wear a hoodie and sweatpants but not cold enough where the wind actually gets you shivering. Drinking hot coffee is probably the better choice than iced coffee during these cold months but the odd stares are worth the delicious cold coffee taste. </p>
<p>Outside the leaves have already began their color change, what once was an earthy light green and dark brown trees is now a vast array of some of the beautiful fall colors of burnt orange and luscious red seen scattered about in the leaves on the dark barked trees in the area where our numerous favorite players reside. The wind is cool to the feel and the sun is only a few hours away from setting, the sky still a vibrant light blue color to paint a picturesque fall scene as far as the eye can see.</p>
<p>Zachary, the ever-so promiscuous esport star has just logged off and slept his computer for the rest of the day. He spins around in his chair and sighs; boredom has finally taken hold of him after just days of being in his off time. He rolls his chair over to one of his bedroom windows, he would be dammed if even the thought of getting up even crossed his mind, he paid good money for this chair and he is for sure gonna milk every last bit of usage possible out of it. He rolls the blinds up and stares at the fall scenery outside, a few leaves fall down below him from the tree across the street. He props his head up with his hand as he contemplates what he is gonna do for the rest of the day, video games would just be redundant and streaming a show or a movie is not what he is trying to right now either. Watching the people pass by and go about their everyday life is calming to observe; watching the minor actions people do like talking on the phone or drinking outside the café with friends just breathes an aura of calmness into the mind.</p>
<p>As if the god of fortune heard his sighs of boredom and granted him a gift only he could truly appreciate: A text message out of nowhere: “Who is messaging me today….” The bored Zachary sighs as he pulls his phone out.</p>
<p>A text from Will, his best friend and even better boyfriend has requested his attention: “Heyyyyy cutie…. Jkjk. I’m inviting people over, little hangout sesh if you’re trying to swing on by today…..” The text reads.</p>
<p>Zach smirks, he’s always had a soft spot for Will’s lighthearted demeanor. Ever since he accidentally let it slip on air a year or so back when he called him “babe”, they’ve just been super extra with each other in every possible chance they could get: “Ohhhhh… okkkkkk Mr. William, if you’re trying to get dicked down you should have just told me!” Zach giggles as he texts back.</p>
<p>A few seconds pass, Will responds: “Yeah, you know I just need that fat cock of yours, today and forever. But come on over if you wanna chill.” The text reads.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Zach thinks to himself; plans have been made for him without any effort on his part, a win-win for him: “Sure, I’ll walk on over now. See you soon daddyyyyy…” Zach responds back with a cheesy smile.</p>
<p>Will responds instantly: “Ok.”</p>
<p>And then immediately again: “If you ever call me daddy again I swear to GOD I will come over to your house and kiss you on stream.” </p>
<p>Zach laughs: “Is that a threat or a promise?” </p>
<p>Will responds: “Both. I’m gonna shower real quick, I should be done when you get here.”</p>
<p>Zach chuckles: “Okk” He responds as he locks his phone.</p>
<p>“What did I ever do to deserve the pleasure of being with Will…” He thinks over to himself as he thinks over everything they both just said to each other. </p>
<p>Not a second too soon does Zach realize he has to actually stand up and move. He grunts extremely over the top and exaggerated and grabs his wallet, keys, and headphones. He walks over to his closet and flicks the light on to see what clothes he should change into. He checks the weather on his phone, sees it is a cool 68 degrees (Fahrenheit) outside and looks for his lazy clothes to wear. He peels off his anime graphic tee and slides off his light blue jeans into his light grey sweats and a long-sleeve white T-shirt. </p>
<p>He looks at himself in his little half mirror he has and swoops his hair out of his face. He likes his hair the most when he just leaves the salon, his hair is a perfect mixture of a light silver with black roots; it being lightly trimmed just means nothing will get in his eyes, but it still swoops into his forehead which actually really wants. He looks to his left as he walks out and picks up his baggy blue hoodie off the ground from yesterday after he left to get food and slides it on as he walks out his apartment. He locks his door and puts in his headphones and starts up some lo-fi beats for his short walk a few blocks down.</p>
<p>Once Zach finally opens up the door to outside from his apartment lobby, he gets blasted with the cool fall air, the light crispness to it kisses his face and blows his hair from his forehead for him. He smiles as he walks down the sidewalk, just looking at the shops and people scattered about, it is almost too good to seem true, everything is just chill. He’s joked with himself about living inside a slice of life anime but it’s moments like these that imitate his shows that he can find calmness in everyday life if he looks for it, not just in relaxing shows.</p>
<p>The walk is not that long, he and Will by near luck of chance live extraordinary close together by pure accident. When they both moved into their own places at completely different times, they hit each other up and had a good laugh about the odds of that happening. Zach pulls out his phone as he walks inside Will’s apartment lobby and texts him a “here” as he walks up the stairs to his room. </p>
<p>It is not enough that they both know each other’s address: they both have a key to each other’s place due to how frequently they hang out. Zach only has 3 keys on his keyring: his house key, Will’s house key, and Nicolaj’s house key. They all have a copy of his as well, the three have an impeccable relationship/ love triangle with each other.</p>
<p>Zach approaches his door and knocks first, just to see if he is nearby. He checks his phone, Will texted back: “Still in shower. Just come in.”</p>
<p>Zach shrugs and opens up the door: “Uber eats here, your snack has arrived, I repeat, your snacky has arrived.” He hollers out playfully as he opens and locks the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Sup.” Will shouts back, Zach can still hear the water puring.</p>
<p>He takes his shoes off and kicks places them off to the side: “I’ll be here, waiting…” Zach yells back.</p>
<p>Zach walks around and goes into the kitchen and Will responds: “K.” </p>
<p>Will’s apartment is nice, it is a bit more spacious than his, but he has a bigger bedroom from what he can tell. He opens up the fridge to see if he anything he can much on, it’s mainly empty aside from a few drinks and some condiments: “What does this man eat…” He thinks to himself.</p>
<p>Zach closes the fridge and moves over to the cabinets to look there too. He didn’t realize it but Will stopped the shower already and his wet footsteps start slapping down the hall as he comes down: “Ahhh, a whole snack for my enjoyment.” Will jokes as he towels his hair dry.</p>
<p>Zach turns around and sees the freshly cleaned Will, an olive green towel draped across his waist and an oil black one for his face, his freshly clean and smooth chest still has droplets of water scattered abundantly across his skin: “And for my enjoyment, a freshly cleaned piece of ass since you have no food to eat!” He teases back.</p>
<p>Will frees his head and shakes his hair dry a bit, he looks up at Zach: “Hey, sorry I don’t know how to cook, you know I order way more than I should.’ He says back, still drying himself.</p>
<p>Zach shrugs: “I guess. Who else is coming?”</p>
<p>Will turns around for his room: “Well, out of everyone I asked, only Henrik and Mr. P-O-B are coming.” He explains as he shuts his bedroom door to change.</p>
<p>Zach nods his head, he’s hung out with Henrik a few times before, but never Eugene that much: “Cool, cool.” He announces out as he heads over to the living room and he tosses his body on the couch: “Whatcha tryna do until they all come over?” He announces again, patiently sprawled out on the couch, looking at Will’s door.</p>
<p>“Welllllll….” Will starts: “I found a little co-op game we could play for some time killing.” He finishes his sentence as he opens his door, full clothed now. </p>
<p>Zach eyes his man down for a moment, his once smooth and bare chest now covered with a baggy crimson red sweater and a pair of grey sweats himself. He must have also just gotten a haircut, because his still lightly brown damp hair looks crisp and clean as fuck right now: “What’s it called?” He asks, still ogling his man.</p>
<p>Will heads for the tv stand first: “Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime.’ He says as he tosses Zach a controller. </p>
<p>Zach still eyes him down as he walks over: “Are we the “lovers”?” He insinuates with his fingers.</p>
<p>“We’re the “super-hot…… gay dad lovers…” Will sarcastically responds to Zach’s sarcasm.</p>
<p>They share some cute laughter as they both sit up next to each other: “More than just us can play, whoever gets here next can join.’ Will adds in as he adjusts himself next to Zach.</p>
<p>The two play the game for a few minutes before a knock at the door is heard: “I think that’s Henrik…” Will mumbles as he pauses the game and goes to the door.</p>
<p>“Bring me something to drink please!” Zach pleads as Will unlocks the door.</p>
<p>“Yoooooooo….” Will greets the guest still obscured by the door to Zach’s eyes.</p>
<p>Will steps back and Henrik’s blonde hair and pale skin comes into his view: “I’m always down for a little party, man. Thanks for the invite.” Henrik greets back as closes the door behind him and takes his shoes off.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you know me: big party dude. You can see the party already started, it’s fuckin’ lit man…” Will jokes out with a heavy tone of sarcasm as he is in the kitchen getting drinks.</p>
<p>Henrik looks over at Zach spread eagle on the couch looking at his phone, the paused game and two controllers by him tell the whole story: “Oh, for sure man, this party is fuckin’ banging!” Henrik matches the sarcasm as he steps into the living room.</p>
<p>Zach looks up as he sees Henrik come into his view: “Suuuuuuppppp…” He greets.</p>
<p>“Yo yo, big party man Zach! What’s up?” Henrik asks as he sits down in the chair across from the couch.</p>
<p>Zach sits up: “Not much, you know, the usual: Maxin, relaxin….. partyin….”</p>
<p>Will walks in the room and hands everyone a bottle of water: “Oh I believe it, this party is crazy lit right now.” Henrik jests as he takes a swig of water.</p>
<p>Zach takes his own swig too: “-ahh… Yeah, Will and I party hard, we’re pretty crazy…” He side eyes Will lovingly as he sits back down next to him.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah… We we’re hoping we wouldn’t get too lit before you came over, hard to control this crazyyy party…” Will keeps the joke going a bit too long now.</p>
<p>Henrik has had enough: “Is anyone supposed to come?” He asks, ending the party joke, hopefully.</p>
<p>Will sits back up and goes to the tv and grabs another controller: “Out of everyone I invited, it should just be Me, Zach, you, and Eugene.” Will explains and tosses Henrik the controller.</p>
<p>Henrik shrugs: “Small, but that’s cool. Small hang-outs are good too. What’s this, by the way?” </p>
<p>Will sits back down next to Zach: “Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime. You should be able to learn fast, it’s an easy game.”</p>
<p>Henrik and the other two play the game together for just a couple of minutes before Will’s phone buzzes to life: “Oh I didn’t see you texted me you were here…” Will says as he checks his phone.</p>
<p>“Yah, wanted to make sure you were home, but I was already here, might as well knock.” Henrik says as he places the controller on the table.</p>
<p>“Well, the last man has arrived.” Will grunts as he stands up and walks to the door.</p>
<p>“Is it who I think it is?” Zach bleats out, knowing full and well the answer.</p>
<p>“Is it the legendary, the one and only?” Henrik adds to the fake suspense.</p>
<p>Will giggles as he opens the door: “Here he isssss…. It’sssssssssss…” Will adds more fake suspense as he yanks the door open and steps to the side.</p>
<p>“ME!” Eugene announces himself as he walks in, his hands up in the air: “Am I right?” He tilts his head to the side towards Will.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are Eugene.” He giggles as he closes the door.</p>
<p>Eugene sighs and wipes his head: “Ok phew. Thought I may have gotten myself mixed up or something.” </p>
<p>End of Chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The exposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story goes on....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh no, they’re doing the weed drug!</p>
<p>Also this might be the most “cheesy porn scene” inspired thing I’ve done so far here.</p>
<p>Spacing this out into chapters is weird but interesting at the same time too</p>
<p>The next chapter should be predictable of what's to come.... ;^)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah fuck” Will sputters as he drops his controller to his side after losing in the same area four times in total now.</p>
<p>“Maybe we’re the idiots since we can’t beat this simple fucking game…” Eugene suggests playfully.</p>
<p>Zach stands up and stretches: “That’s…… probably the most likely scenario.” He groans as he stretches his arms and body up and out.</p>
<p>Henrik tosses Will a glance: “So what else should we do now since we can’t beat a child’s game?” The Dane nonchalantly speaks.</p>
<p>Will thinks for a second before remembering what he has: “You guys wanna……. Hot box my bedroom?” He suggests, remembering he has some new weed to try.</p>
<p>Eugene sits up in his chair: “You’re gonna smoke us out?” He asks, interested.</p>
<p>Will stands up and stretches just like Zach: “Yeeeeeepppp, my treat.” He grunts as well, stretching his body.</p>
<p>Henrik and Eugene stand up as well: “Oh fuck, alright. Thanks!” Henrik praises.</p>
<p>“Yeah, cool guy Will with the weed, thanksss...” Eugene adds in.</p>
<p>The four laugh about Will’s generosity as they follow him to his bedroom and shut the door behind them, a towel is quickly stuffed under the door for the next few minutes of their impromptu smoke session.</p>
<p>Minutes later, when they all four have all had enough, the towel is removed and the door swings open, small amounts of wispy smoke bellow out, the smell of kush reeks throughout the apartment at this point: “Damn, so I was really that close over Jensen to be on C9?” Eugene coughs slightly as they all pile out of the room, a few coughs are shared here and there among everyone.</p>
<p>“Ye-Yeap!” Will admits with a slight clearing of his throat: “You two were in close…..contention with each other but Jensen just beat you out.” He finishes his statement.</p>
<p>“Huh….” Eugene ponders as he sits down on the couch.</p>
<p>Henrik chugs the rest of his water before speaking: “Ya, you guys stole Nicolaj from EU, maybe he’d be better if he stayed.” The Danish man teases lightly.</p>
<p>Zach throws his body back first onto the couch: “You just wanted Nicolaj for yourself…” He accuses cutely.</p>
<p>Henrik rolls his eyes: “Maybe I did, his ass woulda been torn up either way.” He mumbles softly as he imagines a few “what if” scenarios.</p>
<p>Eugene sits up in his chair: “What “ass tearing” do you mean?” He inquires honestly.</p>
<p>All three look at him: “Are you that high already?” Zach giggles, unsure if he’s serious or not.</p>
<p>Eugene looks around a few times: “No, but I think that phrase has a few meanings. “tear his ass up” as in beating him on the rift orrrrr….” He starts to explain, expecting one of them to finish his sentence.</p>
<p>Henrik smirks and laughs, his head bowing down as he processes what Eugene said: “Y-yes to both.”</p>
<p>Eugene smiles too: “So aside from Zach and Will, I’m guessing you and Nicolaj have hooked up before?” He asks a bit bluntly but in a relaxed tone.</p>
<p>Henrik licks his lips: “Somewhat. Danes gotta stick together, you know?” He chuckles out smoothly: “What about you?” He asks back, equally as interested.</p>
<p>Eugene blushes slightly: “Wellll…..” He nervously chuckles, his arm scratching his back out of habit.</p>
<p>Will sits down by Zach, tired of standing: “We’re all open here, it’s not like we’re judgmental or anything.” He tries to lower his tension, seemingly in the know about something.</p>
<p>Eugene blinks a few times and exhales, his shoulders dropping: “It was only like…. A little date we had where we really seemed to click and we sorta…. Made out for like 15 minutes.” He admits.</p>
<p>Henrik nods approvingly: “That’s it?”</p>
<p>Eugene puffs his lips up as he nods: “Yep. It was really fucking nice but we just never had the time to do anything more aside from like some texting…. Wish I coulda though….” He sighs longingly.</p>
<p>Will leans back in to the couch, his back leaning over Zach’s outstretched legs: “Well I wish he coulda showed up today, maybe we could’ve done some matchmaker for you two.” He jeers towards Eugene.</p>
<p>Eugene smiles, he places his hands on his head and closes his eyes: “Stoppppp… Don’t get me hopeful.” He sighs with a sly smile and a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>Zach looks back at Will and gives him a look, he swings his head then towards Eugene: “You shouldn’t count yourself out just yet, Jensen is a little slut, figuratively and literally in a lot of senses.” He soothes to Eugene, not wanting him to feel down.</p>
<p>He opens his eyes, his mind turning over with thoughts of Nicolaj: “Really?” He quips.</p>
<p>Almost as if it was planned, all three men in unison: “Yes.” </p>
<p>They all laugh at the raw odds of that happening: “Holy shit….” Eugene giggles.</p>
<p>Henrik shrugs: “I mean….. He’s not wrong, if you treat him right, he’ll always be coming back for more…”</p>
<p>Will nods: “Yeah, god knows how many times either I or Zach snuck away with him…” He reminisces fondly.</p>
<p>Zach blushes a bit: “Ok ok, we shouldn’t get too horny now. I got a show we could all watch if you would be so kind as to get more of that good kush you have Mr. William.” He blurts, changing the conversation.</p>
<p>Will sits up: “Oh, yeah, sure. I got plenty at the moment.” He grunts a bit as he stands up and walks to his room.</p>
<p>Eugene shoots his attention to Zach: “So you three had a… love, triangle thing when you were all together?” He asks, extremely interested.</p>
<p>Zach giggles as he rolls over and sits up: ‘Yes and we still kinda do. Neither of us mind what each other does, we all still connect and feel for each other all the same. It’s weird that it all still works out somehow.’ He answers as he pushes his glasses back up his face.</p>
<p>Henrik nods: “So who’s the bottom?” He chirps in.</p>
<p>Zach blushes: “It depends how we’re feeling. We’re all very….. “agile” in how we do things…” He responds, unsure on how to answer, giggling here and there as he thinks it over.</p>
<p>Will steps back In the room, holding a few pre-rolls and an ashtray: “Don’t lie to them, we both know you try to bottom more than Jensen and I combined.” He jeers, placing the stuff in his hands on the table.</p>
<p>“Nonononono…. Don’t make me bring up all your drunk booty calls where you-“ Zach loudly retorts.</p>
<p>“Woah woah woah…. Let’s drop this now, before it gets too personal. Pull up that show you wanted to watch.” Will cools the conversation down and sits down next to Zach.</p>
<p>Zach rolls his eyes: “Whateverrrrr… we’ll discuss this later.’ He scoffs lightly.</p>
<p>Eugene pulls his legs up and snuggles in the chair: “I’m starting to feel it already, this feels nice…” He mewls as he welcomes the warm high feeling slowly creeping its way all over his body.</p>
<p>Will reaches for a joint and a lighter: “If you thought that was good, wait until you try this.” He chuckles.</p>
<p>Zach finally finds his show: “Hurry up and pass, this show is so fucking good when you’re lit.” He pleads to Will.</p>
<p>Henrik looks at the screen: “What are we watching?” </p>
<p>Zach leans back into the couch: “It’s that show where you have to cook something and you can like, bid or something to give the other people competing some kind of challenge or whatever. It’s stupid but fun as fuck.” He explains.</p>
<p>Zach starts the episode up, Will flicks the lighter to life and sparks their first joint up. The four spend the next hour or so getting even higher than what they were before. It’s a mixture of uncontrolled laughter, dumb jokes, and even dumber thoughts shared between the group as they watch a few episodes and they burn through most of what Will brought out for them.</p>
<p>Zach sits up, unsure of how long it’s been since he last thought of the time, he’s high, but still able to function: “Fuck…. How long has it been?” He mumbles.</p>
<p>Will is leant back into the couch, staring dead at the cooking show still going: “How long since what?” He asks, unsure just as much. The room is hazy with the lingering marijuana smoke hanging in the air, a few roaches lay used and burnt in the ashtray.</p>
<p>“I…..I don’t know….” Zach mumbles back, he fidgets his body to pull his phone out: “Ok…. It’s only been a few hours since….. damn I want some coffee…” He mumbles again, laying back on the couch next to Will, finishing his broken sentence in his head.</p>
<p>Eugene stirs in his seat, his eyes bloodshot and hooded over: “Coffee sounds good as fuck right now…..” He agrees with Zach.</p>
<p>Henrik flips his legs from hanging over the side of the chair and passes what remaining bit of the joint is left: “I could go for some coffee…” He adds in agreeance as well.</p>
<p>Will groggily opens his eyes and sees Henrik’s outstretched hand with the joint, he takes and passively inhales way more than he thought he would and quickly passes to Zach as he starts coughing: “I……agree….tooo….” He coughs, his hand on his heart.</p>
<p>Zach finishes what’s left and stands up: “Fuck delivery, wanna walk? It’s only a few blocks down.” He suggests as he stretches.</p>
<p>Eugene and Henrik stand up, groaning but willing: “Sure.” They both agree as they walk over to the door for their shoes.</p>
<p>Will stretches out on the couch: “Zach buy me my usual please, I’m too fucking zooted man.” He moans as he gets real comfortable with the couch.</p>
<p>Zach giggles and pats his pockets for his wallet and keys: “Ok, don’t get too crazy while we’re gone.” He jokes.</p>
<p>The three pile out the door and Zach locks it as he leaves, Will inside greened out on his couch.</p>
<p>The three make their way down and outside to the public, the late afternoon sky a beautiful mix of dark yellows, oranges, and the oncoming dark purple tint for the soon approaching dark night sky. Henrik is the first to ask: “Left or right?” he seemingly giggles, he’s not high and public that often.</p>
<p>Zach looks down at his phone: “It’s…. a few blocks down to the right, I know where it is, come come…” He murmurs, leading the way.</p>
<p>With Zach leading the way, the 3 blazed men made their way down the street to the café, smiling, laughing, and high beyond belief. They make their way inside to place their orders: “What did Will want again? I feel like I owe him something with how nice he’s been.” Eugene asks to Zach behind him.</p>
<p>“Buy him a… caramel macchiato.” Zach answers: “It’s his favorite.’</p>
<p>They place their orders and loitered outside for a few minutes as they enjoy the nice gentle breezes that slip through the streets ever so often. </p>
<p>They’re all leaning up on the wall outside: “Fuck, this coffee tastes so good right now.” Henrik basically moans after a long sip from his drink.</p>
<p>Zach shakes the ice around in his coffee, Will’s drink is in his other hand: “I don’t know what it is, something about coffee and like, oranges and shit taste 10 million times better when you’re high.” He points out.</p>
<p>Eugene nods in agreeance: “I feel like my 3rd eye has awoken from this experience.” He adds in as he goes for a sip himself.</p>
<p>They mumble for a few more minutes before setting off back to Will.</p>
<p>The streets are somewhat empty on their side, they air for conversation seems right: “Sooo…. Anyone else catch Will eyeing them down when we were all together?” Eugene breaks the high silence.</p>
<p>Henrik nods his head side to side gently as he thinks back: “Yeah, when we were in his room, I saw him dart his eyes away from me whenever I turned back front.” The Danish man recalls from his hazy memory.</p>
<p>“He did the same whenever I looked back around to him, what do you think it is?” Eugene recollects as well.</p>
<p>Zach chuckles: “Oh he’s just horny as fuck. Could you not tell?” He says for himself.</p>
<p>The other two blink a try and remember Will’s demeanor: “I…. can’t think of anything he did that made me think he was horny….” Eugene replies, confused.</p>
<p>Zach rolls his eyes as he blushes: “He’s done this shit before when I come over sometimes, we get stupid high, I leave and get drinks, then we do something together, and we chill for a while after.” He explains.</p>
<p>Eugene and Henrik share a few glances with each other: “So you know he’s gonna do something when we get back?” Henrik asks, confused too.</p>
<p>Zach giggles: “I actually don’t know this time… I didn’t think that would happen with you two here, I thought he genuinely wanted to have a get together or something, I didn’t think it’s be like this again...” He can’t help but laugh the entire time.</p>
<p>Eugene giggles after a second or so passes by: “So he either wants to fuck all of us or he doesn’t, and we’ll only know when we get back?” He smiles, the thoughts finally processing in his mind.</p>
<p>Zach shrugs: “Yeah, exactly.” He laughs back: “But…… if he is horny, and it is what it could be…….” Zach starts, genuinely serious: “Would we all be down for that?” He puts down bluntly.</p>
<p>Henrik has a smile himself as he drinks his drink, thinking it over: “Eh fuck, why not.” He agrees after a few moments of thinking.</p>
<p>Eugene takes a sip himself: “Yeah, why not.” He nods in agreeance as well.</p>
<p>Zach smiles as they turn the corner and they see Will’s apartment complex on the other side: “I guess we’ll see then, huh.” He quietly mumbles as they walk back.</p>
<p>The three reach Will’s door, Zach pulls his keys out: “Can’t wait to see what is behind this dooorrrrrr….” He plays cutely as he unlocks and opens: “Yoooooooooo we back……” He announces as he timidly steps in and looks around the door.</p>
<p>Henrik and Eugene look up as they both step in and close the door behind them, first seeing Zach’s eyes bounce, next seeing Will in the living room.</p>
<p>“Well damn…” Eugene whistles.</p>
<p>Will never moved from his spot laid down on the couch. His sweats are curled up at his calves, his cock out through the hole in his grey silk boxers, his right hand teasing and massaging the erect length with random slow movements. His other hand is up by and over his face as he clamps a tiny pillow down over his face, pressing him further into the couch in his horny and high stupor. His shirt is curled up slightly on his body, only some of his stomach and belly button are seen.</p>
<p>Zach nods in agreeance as they all stare a few more moments longer, just waiting for the right time to actually alert Will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The climax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The "meat" of the story</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This probably could have come out sooner, got caught up gaming.</p>
<p> :^D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door slams shut and Will is still in a trance as the high hit him a bit too fast for his liking. Whatever he bought hit him harder than he even thought it would. Thoughts of everything flood his mind, his spaced out conscious barely able to string anything together as his brain comfortably flows down smoothly into a peaceful bliss; too high to care about whatever he cared about 10 seconds ago but just enough mental strength to hold on to being awake as he lays motionless on the couch, floating off into space At least the couch is comfy enough with plenty of pillows to melt into while he’s alone.</p>
<p>Will enjoys his few moments of his high, not a care in the world; his mind at peace as he melts, the soothing powers of marijuana will never disappoint him.</p>
<p>He shakes his head after a moment, snapping back to reality, his eyes lazily opening up and he comes face first to the low lights his friends left on for him and the regular beige ceiling paint on his apartment: “Ho-holyyy fuckkkkkkk….” He laughs to himself, sitting up as he rubs his eyes.</p>
<p>“Fuck that was intense…” He laughs as he looks to the table in front of him to catch the sight of the paused tv show and the few roaches and smoke wisps remnants before him.</p>
<p>He thinks for a second why he’s alone but remembers that they left to get drinks: “Fuckkkk……” He moans to himself, dreaming about the coffee.</p>
<p>His hand sinks down the front of his body as he lays back into the couch: or was it thoughts of Zach and the others….</p>
<p>Will’s mind shoots various pleasing thoughts and ideas across his spacey head as he gently squeezes and palms his crotch through his soft grey sweats: of course it was Zach, how could he not think of him.</p>
<p>He smiles and melts into the soft couch cushions, his once blissful high now turned into a slow horny burn for Zachary and the others over here today: “fuck….” He whispers out, his mind settling on being horny rather than spaced out and peaceful.</p>
<p>He reaches for his phone and spreads his legs out, he knows he has some time, but he knows for sure he is gonna try and get his nut off before they all come back. He nudges his sweats down some, knowing they’ll slide off more as he wiggles around.</p>
<p>He unlocks his phone and leans back, scrolling for a random photo to catch his attention, he knows he can’t remember shit in his current state but fuck if that matters.</p>
<p>He hums as he scrolls, a sight of Zach catching his attention from some time ago.</p>
<p>He opens it up:</p>
<p>He and Zach are on the floor of one of their old bedrooms, Zach is straddling him on his knees, one leg on each side; his naked frame resting on top of Will’s legs with his cock nestled nicely between his cheeks, the soft velvet silk of his boxers the only piece of clothing he has on his body. Zach has the best angle he could have taken for the picture: just back enough to get his cock and all of Will’s back in sight while just angled enough to get most of his body reflected back in the tall mirror that was in front of them. Some of their clothes are scattered around them; both their light blue and white jerseys are off to their left with Zach’s blue and green striped boxers lazily tossed atop. Both of Zach’s arms are up holding the phone for the pic, his head is just barely in sight; his tiny skinny-fat frame is smooth from top down, his tiny brown nipples being hard add some extra flame to the shot. Zach’s sack is out of view from the bottom of the picture where his cock rests, his cleanly shaven shaft and pelvis makes the picture what it is to Will with just how sexy it looks pressed between his cheeks. Will’s head is down slightly into his phone, focused on something else other than the pulsating cock pressed down on his body, his short brown hair a bit tussled from Zach most likely messing around with it earlier.</p>
<p>Will smiles as he slips his shaft between the slit of his boxers and gently starts rubbing it to life. He can remember the few extra special times Zach had been the top between the two of them; both were fine with being a top or a bottom but Zach was a bottom more often than not when they were together.</p>
<p>He stares a good while longer, reminiscing whatever he can remember anything he can about Zach before exhaling and going back into his photo library for another picture.</p>
<p>He catches sight of a probable hand job pic and opens it up:</p>
<p>It’s a saved snapchat of him and Nicolaj one night together, Will is slumped down in his chair, taking the picture from his angle up. His sweats are down to his knees, his cock erect and held by Nicolaj’s outstretched slender arm who’s sitting to his right. Nicolaj is actively playing an aram with the snapchat caption above by his beet red face reads: One-handed gaming. Nicolaj’s fingers are snugly wrapped around his shaft squeezing ever so lightly, his thumb is at his flared tip with a tiny bead of precum smeared slightly on his soft skin. Nicolaj is fully clothed, his light teal tank top hugging his body, only the side of his face is seen but it’s red from laughter, his eyes squinted and mouth twisted with an open smile.<br/>
<br/>
Will moans as he thinks sinful thoughts of Nicolaj and wishes he could of came today, especially now, of all times. His moans drone on as he bites his lips and whimpers for attention, knowing he’s alone but is steadily wishing for someone to be here to fuck him senseless.</p>
<p>He shakes his head gently to snap him back to reality after he relishes in his high, horny thoughts. </p>
<p>He goes back to scrolling, finding another picture, this one getting a quick chuckle out of him as he taps it open:</p>
<p>It’s him, Zach, and Michael all shirtless and wearing matching pajama bottoms as they’re on Michael’s bed with Zach sandwiched between them. It’s another saved picture from snapchat, the caption right over their heads: Movie night or making a movie night…. All three of them have insanely infectious sly horny smiles pasted on their faces, their eyes all hooded over with just the atmosphere alone of the picture incenting enough about what they all did that night. It’s a dark room with the exception of the tv on in the back and a tiny bit of light reflecting off the window coming from the bathroom attached to his room. Michael’s  bony hand is pressed center on Zach’s stomach, his palm barely covering half of his tiny innie of a belly button. Zach’s own hand is snaked around Michael’s and down by his waistband where his fingers have pulled it down slightly on his right thigh, showing off his bare smooth skin underneath and half of his pelvic v imprinted on his skin. In the background is a tv paused about a third of the way through a movie they have on. </p>
<p>Will chuckles a bit the more he thinks about that photo and that night but his cock is screaming for attention.</p>
<p>He locks his phone and slides it on the table and throws his head back into the couch pillow and sloppily jerks his tender cock. He has both hands diligently working every bit of skin he can touch, anything could touch him and he’d moan; he so damn sensitive.</p>
<p>He doesn’t even register the door opening up and Zach’s low voice filling the room: ‘Yooooooooooo we back….”</p>
<p>He’s too damn focused on his cock to even care to pay attention, it never even crossed his mind at all.</p>
<p>His eyes are tightly squeezed shut as he’s focusing all his energy on his memories and how good he feels when he finally registers the poking finger rapidly prodding his forehead.</p>
<p>His eyes shoot open, Zach smiling as he’s leant over him: “hello.” He croons with a smug smile.</p>
<p>Will sits up, registering Eugene and Henrik across from him standing up, each of them with the same damn smile: “O-oh…” He airs out, breathless.</p>
<p>“We ah- catch you… in the middle of something?” Eugene tuts with a cheeky giggle.</p>
<p>Will looks down and sees his sweats at his ankles now, his cock hard and twitching between his thighs. He’s speechless for just a moment when his previous thoughts hit him: “I guess….. you guys all wanna….” Will starts his sentence, a bit nervous to ask.</p>
<p>“Fuck? Yes.” Zach finishes it for him.</p>
<p>Will whimpers: “Please….” </p>
<p>Zach looks at the other two, they nod in agreeance: “Ok, imma go and get something real quick, go ahead and play with him a bit; get him even more hot and horny than what he is now.” He asks as he quickly slips out from the living room and into Will’s bedroom.</p>
<p>Henrik and Eugene walk over to Will, both standing over his body by his face: “Did you want to just fuck Zach or all three of us?” Eugene asks.</p>
<p>Will looks up at the two men staring down at him, their eyes are just as bloodshot as his are: “I thought about Zach at first…. But then I thought of you two being here and I thought…. “damn, three sounds better than one…”” He moans, his fingers idling feeling his shaft as he talks.</p>
<p>Henrik bites his lip: “So you want us to run a train on you?” He hisses wantonly.</p>
<p>Will moans at the words: “Anything pleaseeeee…” He closes his eyes as his body shudders with energy.</p>
<p>Henrik and Eugene both make a sound, a cross between a moan and a whimper, both could not have asked for a better afternoon.</p>
<p>Eugene starts by first dropping his sweats to the ground, stepping out and showing off his bulge concealed by his tight purple briefs. Henrik joins suit by removing his shirt and black sweatshirt but puts his baggy sweatshirt back on over his skin: “Why?” Eugene asks as he slides his form fitting green tee off his body, his perky brown nipples rock hard on his flat chest.</p>
<p>Henrik slides his sweats off and stands next to Eugene, his own bulge growing equally as fast: “It’s kinda cold in here….” He coughs slightly, adjusting his hoodie.</p>
<p>Zach appears not a moment too soon, a bottle in one hand and a few condoms in the other: “Hope these fit, but I knew we needed these and some lube….” He hums as he hands each of them a condom and gets on the couch right between Will’s legs.</p>
<p>Eugene slides out of his briefs and steps over to the couch where Will’s head rests, he places his head on his bare thigh as he sits down, his steadily growing cock resting between his legs: “Can you handle all three of us?” he mewls to Will, taking his glasses off and tossing them gently on the table.</p>
<p>Will nudges his shirt up and Eugene helps take it off, flinging it to the side: “Yeah, no problem. Plus the weed is gonna help me stay relaxed soooo much…” He moans and laughs intermittently.</p>
<p>Zach places the bottle of lube between Will’s legs and lifts them up above him as he ducks under and locks himself in: “How bad do you want it right now?” He rasps to Will, globing some lube on his outstretched fingers.</p>
<p>Will moans: “You have no fucking idea how bad im burning up right now…” He mewls, barely able to not sound like a total slut.</p>
<p>Henrik steps up to Will’s side and places his hands at his own hips, pressing his bulge out: “Well let’s see you spend some of that energy.” He growls lowly, staring daggers down.</p>
<p>Will flicks his head to Henrik and reaches up to his waistline and yanks his boxers down, his cock flopping out: “Fuck…” He moans, the rush of everything happening is slowly hitting him.</p>
<p>Eugene flips his soft cock up and slaps it upside Will’s face, nudging his length upside his cheek as he runs his right hand down to Will’s unsuspecting nipple: “We’re gonna break you…” He whispers softly.</p>
<p>Will wraps his left hand around Henrik’s shaft and tilts his head back forward, he can feel the heat from Eugene’s cock on his cheek, the rush from being touched sends shockwaves all throughout his body: “Please…” he whispers.</p>
<p>Zach leans forward over Will and slides his hand under his boxers and presses his slicked fingertips to his unsuspecting hole: “Don’t get overwhelmed now…” He giggles with devilish intent.</p>
<p>Will moans as his senses are overloaded from his three lovers and the weed all at once; his body shuddering as every second passes by, a new feeling of passion and lust creeping its way into existence: “I can take it…” He huffs airily, wanting everything those three can do to him.</p>
<p>Zach pops his fingers inside without waiting another second, Will’s languid moans only amplified and drawn out the deeper he pushes and the harder Eugene pinches his tiny nipple: “I think we can break him…” Zach chuckles as his fingers stretch Will’s tight hole open.</p>
<p>Henrik nudges his briefs fully off his legs, watching with intent Will sloppily jerking his cock to life: “He’s a good multi-tasker…” He chimes in with a soft moan.</p>
<p>Eugene plays and pinches Will’s perky nipples, being sure to reach over for the other to not play any favorites: “I think he’s trying to prepare himself for each of us dicking him down…” He adds in.</p>
<p>Henrik nods, he drools a little down on Will’s hand for some ease of friction: “Yeah, but who’s gonna fuck him first?” He tuts, moaning to his sloppy hand job.</p>
<p>Will yelps out as Zach’s magic fingers jab right past his prostate, his body buckling on the couch, only held down by Eugene’s arm stretched across his chest: “Zach first right? First goes to the boyfriend?” Eugene laughs as he tilts his gaze down Will’s naked chest, his stomach caved in from laying on his back, his hard cock out nicely from his boxers, Zach’s arm running opposite and down under and between the soft fabric and his skin.</p>
<p>Zach licks his lips as he gets one good last scissor of his fingers, Will moaning In delight: “I mean I guess I Will……” He accepts the first dibs gift.</p>
<p>He slides his fingers out and slaps the waistband of Will’s boxers against his skin: “Can you flip over for me baby? Ass up.” Zach requests with a soft coo as he tugs his sweats down to his knees, his cock bulging beautifully against his tight green boxers.</p>
<p>Will frees one leg from his sweats still at his ankles and flips over, his legs splitting around Zach, his head now hovering over Eugene’s lap: “Anything to get started…” He moans, shaking his hips around a bit for added enticement.</p>
<p>Zach nudges his own boxers down as well, his cock springing free of its confines: “I think I can still tease you a bit…” He tuts as he massages his cock and presses his soft pink tip between Will’s covered and plushy cheeks.</p>
<p>Henrik moans in complaint as he’s left alone, he goes and sits by Eugene on the arm of the couch: “Now now, we shouldn’t really waste a moment like this…. You may never get a chance to fuck the three of us all together ever again…” He taunts to Will, stroking his short brown hair.</p>
<p>Will looks down at Eugene’s cock staring right back up at him, his smooth thick length looks just outstanding up close: “Just give it a taste…” Eugene moans softly, stroking Will’s hair as well.</p>
<p>Eugene grips the bottom of his shaft up straight as Will nods down and licks his tip in his wet and warm mouth: “Thereee you goo…” He moans along as Will takes more of his thick length in.</p>
<p>Henrik bites his lip, wanting to get in on the action. Not a second too soon does Eugene swap hands around his cock and move his other towards Henrik’s pale length, slowly wrapping his fingers around his shaft and massaging up and down for the time being: “So kind….” Henrik hisses his thanks.</p>
<p>Eugene smiles as his eyes never leave Will’s head, slurping and popping his mouth lewdly away as he bobs up and down his shaft: “My pleasure.” Eugene moans.</p>
<p>Zach finally has had enough, he’s pressed his cock along Will’s ass cleft enough to finally want to feel his tight heat yet again. He rips his condom open and slides it down his twitching length, ready to get started for real: “Better hold on William…” he sings softly as he slides his boxers down his thighs and to his knees.</p>
<p>Will moans on Eugene’s cock as Zach stretches his cheeks apart and prods his slicked open hole, he reaches for some lube one last time and slathers it across the clear tinted condom snugly sheathing his length: “This feeling will never get old…” Zach hums as he prods his wet tip to Will’s tight entrance.</p>
<p>Zach digs his thumbs into each of his cheeks one more time, pulling his pudgy skin apart and stretching his hole. He presses up against and slides through the tight ring of muscle, Will moaning even louder as Zach sinks deeper a few inches: “you’re doing so great babe!” Zach moans his praise.</p>
<p>Will doesn’t skip a beat as his body easily adjusts to Zach’s length and Eugene’s simultaneously, the two men filling each hole he has quite well: “He’s a natural…” Henrik giggles as he watches Will stay strong as he diligently holds his between to the two men.</p>
<p>Will’s eyes flutter after taking in most of Eugene’s thick shaft, he’s never tasted or felt him like this ever, and he’s damn sure he’s gonna relish every second he gets of him. He swirls his tongue a few times around his shaft as he pulls his head back, finally coming off with a wet schlick and he tips his gaze up at the man laid back up on the couch with lustful daggers: “I want you to fuck me…” He moans, sloppily jerking Eugene’s length as he talks. Zach hears him talk and grips his thighs as he drills his cock harder for these next few seconds, taking in Will’s tight succulence for just a smidge longer.</p>
<p>Eugene’s heart pauses momentarily as those words register in his elated brain, he’s speechless as Will drools a bit down and massages the slick fluid all over his shaft; his eyes still fluttering as Zach pummels away with rhythmic thrusts, rocking his body gently on the couch: “I- uh….ok…” He responds, blushing harder than ever.</p>
<p>Will gets out of his way as he stands up, Zach slides out with a few disdained moans coming from Will from the temporary lack of attention his heat is getting: “It’s all stretched and ready for ya’” Zach giggles as he gets out between his legs.</p>
<p>Will rolls onto his side and kicks off his sweats and boxers fully from his body, the only clothing he has on now are his black ankle socks. Eugene reaches for the condom he placed on the table and unwraps it, he looks down his body, still in a daze from the high and from the sexual passion from everything right now. Henrik was right, there is a slight chill in here since his nipples are perked up and he can see rows of goosebumps all down his chest and stomach. His cock is gleaming with a thick layer of Will’s saliva coated nicely over every inch: “This is definitely a first…” He mumbles under his breath, lining the condom up to his plump dull pink tip.</p>
<p>Will reaches down and moans out as he fingers himself: “Hurrryyyyyy upppppp…” He complains like the depraved slut the high horniness is making him be.</p>
<p>Eugene unfurls the rubber down his shaft, almost fitting but not quite. He reaches for the lube and slathers a healthy amount over his covered shaft as he sits down and leans over behind Will, picking his right leg up for ease of access: “I’m not gonna take it easy on you, you know…” He mumbles, adjusting his body on the couch as he stretches his legs out.</p>
<p>Will moves forward a bit on the couch as Eugene slides in right behind him, bare chest to back touching as Eugene ruts his cock up, teasing him just ever so slightly with some prods and rubs of his hot thick shaft on his ass and thighs: “I didn’t want you too….” Will moans back, wrapping his arms together on the pillow near him for some sense of grounding.</p>
<p>Eugene prods his tip hard up to his slicked and stretched hole, both men moaning as he slides in with a final jab up of his hips, Eugene’s hands dig into Will’s skin wherever he can grab in the tight space they’re at: “Fuck you’re tight…” He moans as he rapidly picks his pace up.</p>
<p>Henrik watches Eugene pummel away, his sack drooping down to the side and slings up the faster he gets, his untouched hole contracting and opening up as he goes, a hidden sight between his thin thighs. Eugene moans as he buries his face into Will’s neck, licking and biting at his skin the longer he stays. Will’s airy moans fill the room: “I know how to pipe you down….” He chuckles devilishly as he stands up. </p>
<p>He moves right to Will’s face and prods his lips with his tip until Will looks up and gets the message. Without question, Will nudges his face forward as Henrik places one knee up on the couch and meets him halfway and slowly but surely starts fucking his face: “You are so fucking good at this!” Henrik moans in appreciation as he stuffs his cock farther into Will’s welcoming warm mouth.</p>
<p>Will’s eyes flutter as he struggles to stay somewhat conscious, he’s gracefully allowed his friends to plunder his body as they see fit and he wouldn’t have wanted them to do it any other way. His moans are muffled on Henrik’s cock only stuffed further back into his mouth, his bulbous tip only barely hitting the back of his throat with some of his deep thrusts.</p>
<p>Zach licks his lips as he watches them all go at it, he wants to be included too. He notices Will’s cock bouncing along to Eugene’s ruthless thrusts into his heat, he really wants to see how much his boyfriend can take: “Keep him still…” He moans as he gets to his knees and stretches his slender arm out to his hard and neglected cock.</p>
<p>Eugene locks his lips onto Will’s neck, sucking aimlessly as he drives his cock in harder, he was gonna do his best as well to ruin Will. He looks down after feeling some movement and sees Zach slowly start to massage Will’s cock, he knows he’s bound to cum soon from that kind of attention as well: “Y-you sureee?” Eugene moans as he pops off Will’s skin, leaving a soon to be hickey on the side of his neck.</p>
<p>Zach reaches with his other hand and starts massaging Will’s sack: “He can go more than one round, I promise.” He mewls, his thumb swirling around Will’s leaking tip.</p>
<p>Not before long, Henrik feels Will tapping at his thigh, he needs to breathe. He pulls off with ample strands of his saliva still webbed in his mouth, his pale shaft coated in the viscous fluid: “So-oooo closeeee…” He moans, his words light and airy.</p>
<p>Eugene picks his pace up as he feels Will’s body tense up and his heat clench around his cock, basically milking his shaft for all it’s worth: “Cum for me…” Eugene moans into his ear, licking a wet stripe down as he moans along to his rampant thrusts.</p>
<p>Zach has his other hand ready to catch Will’s seed and not too soon does Will moan and halt as his body shudders from his peak and his cock twitches a few times and breaks, his cum flooding out with thick ropes right into Zach’s awaiting palm: “Good job babe…” Zach moans, milking his shaft for every precious second of his orgasm.</p>
<p>Eugene waits until Will relaxes before pulling out, he’s not ready to cum yet: “Henrik…. Fuck, your turn.” He moans as he untangles himself from Will.</p>
<p>Happily, Henrik reaches for the remaining condom on the table and breaks the package open: “You sure he can go again?” He asks, unfurling the rubber with a due haste on his throbbing length.</p>
<p>As if planned, both Zach and Will respond: “Yes.” They answer, Will’s voice more of a low moan as he recollects himself on the couch.</p>
<p>With a sly smirk, Henrik clambers over to Will’s spread legs: “Still warm…” He giggles: “Flip over for me.” He asks, looking down at his soft skin stained with red hand marks and other marks all down his body from neck to ass.</p>
<p>With a groan Will flops on his back and looks back up at the lean Dane towering over him, his chest still covered, to his dismay: “You wanna… take the shirt off?” Will mumbles, placing both his arms up by his head.</p>
<p>Henrik slides his hoodie off and tosses it: “You wanna feel all of me, don’t you.” He asks with a sly giggle.</p>
<p>Will props both his legs up, one on each side of the nude Dane between them: “It’s only fair right? You’re gonna fucking kill me that thing, I deserve the right to feel all of you.” He quips, his eyes lowering as he eyes the man down, focusing on the sheer girth Henrik has ridged and ready to fill his hole with.</p>
<p>Henrik bows his head with a laugh, he bends over for the lube and lathers a good amount on his hand and slathers it evenly over his length: “Well, I’m feeling like I won’t last long so I’ll make it count, you can count on that.” He growls as he picks Will’s legs up and slides closer in.</p>
<p>Will locks his legs around Henrik and can feel the heat radiating from him, he can especially feel the pressure from his tip pressing so damn hard on his cheeks: “I can’t wait…” He murmurs, his hands grasping onto the pillow behind his head.</p>
<p>Just before he goes in, Henrik turns his head to check on Zach, he hasn’t heard from either of them for a suspicious amount of time. Just by the chair he was sitting in earlier today, both Zach and Eugene are locked close to each other in a moment of passion make out session. Eugene’s hands are under Zach’s shirt feeling his back up and Zach has one hand up by Eugene’s trimmed black hair, his fingers running freely through it while his other is wrapped around both their hard length’s now free of the condoms they were both once wearing and pressed together up between their bodies. Just before them on the table are both their rubbers and Will’s boxers crumpled up with the stains of Will’s seed Zach had just caught moments prior as well.</p>
<p>Henrik gives himself a cheeky giggle and turns back to Will who also looked at the other two as well: “You ready?” Henrik mumbles, his cock lined up and waiting.</p>
<p>Will snaps his hooded eyes back to the man he’s wrapped around, he can already feel the sore back he’s gonna get from him: “Yeah…” He nods slightly back.</p>
<p>Henrik snaps his hips forward, his slicked tip breaking in with ease, easily a few inches slide in without much trouble: “Goddammnn…” He moans, finally able to feel Will’s heat tonight.</p>
<p>Will clenches his arms tight as he relaxes his lower body, he’s extremely sensitive but he feels so fucking good with the weed still in him, he’s determined to give Henrik a show: “Soooo.. goooooddddd…” Will moans as he nudges his ankles into the small of Henrik’s back, pushing him just a bit deeper.</p>
<p>Henrik nods his head down and peppers Will’s neck with kisses as he sloppily picks his pace up, their hips meeting and smashing together, filling the room with newfound moans and sounds forced out of Will’s body: “Fuckk…. My…. Fucking…. Goddddd…” Will huffs out vapidly as the air is forced out of his lungs.</p>
<p>Henrik tightens his body up and focuses every ounce of energy he can muster in hard dicking Will down into the couch: “Is this…. What you want?” He growls into Will’s ear, nipping him just so slightly to add to the feeling.</p>
<p>Will locks his feet and digs both his heels into Henrik’s back again, feeling only slightly more of Henrik deeper in his heat but it’s all he wanted: “Har…harder…. I want – want you to ruin me…” He moans back, closing his eyes as he gets lost in Henrik’s cock filling him up. His prostate is on fire right now, it’s exactly the kind of pain he was so damn desperate to feel tonight.</p>
<p>Henrik groans as Will’s dirty talk does way more to him than he thought, it won’t take much more until he peaks: “Ye-yeah? You want your back broken in?” He huffs back, hissing as he holds on to his fast fleeting composure.</p>
<p>Will nudges what ever he can of his ass further up in the air, Henrik only slamming right back down into him, a pleasurable pain he could feel for the rest of his life: “I want it to burn, please…. Please just destroy meee….” His pleas end in airy moans as Henrik doubles down on his pace, breaking whatever train of thought Will had into pieces.</p>
<p>Henrik clamps his hips down as hard and tight as he can, his cock stretching and filling Will out to the best and peak of his abilities: “I… cum…. So- soo…” He groans as his orgasm breaks it’s way through and his him like a truck.</p>
<p>Will doesn’t care, he locks his legs tight and moans along with Henrik: ‘Fuck me, god…fuck, ravage meee….” He moans, doing his best to milk Henrik empty.</p>
<p>Henrik closes his eyes and focuses, it’s here and he cant fight it off any longer. He hisses as he locks his arms around Will and buries every inch of his thick cock inside Will and holds it. Only a second passes and his cock twitches once or twice before rope after rope of his warm seed spew out his tip and fills the condom: “Shit….” He mutters, moaning finally to his release.</p>
<p>Will moans to the warmth he can feeling spewing out of Henrik, he can feel every slight twitch and sputter his cock makes inside his heat: “You did so good…” He mewls his compliments, finally able to relax all of his body for the moment.</p>
<p>Henrik quickly opens his eyes and sits up, Will’s legs separating behind his back as he moves: “Hooooly shitt…” He huffs.</p>
<p>Henrik looks down at his cock still neatly buried inside Will, his thick thighs splayed open making pulling out something he wish he didn’t have to do. Reluctantly, Henrik slides out slowly, Will wincing at the loss but once he’s out, he instantly wants something or someone back inside him: “I still need…” Will moans, sliding his hand down to massage around his sore and stretched hole.</p>
<p>Henrik slides the filled rubber off his shaft and stands up: “Za-zach… or…. Eugene…” He groans as he stretches out: “One of you wanna…” He insinuates as he turns around and steps towards the chair the two men are by.</p>
<p>Finally breaking from each other’s grasp does Zach take attention to the situation: “Oh you’re done now? Yeah, I’ll take ‘em.” He chuckles, stepping away from Eugene.</p>
<p>Zach looks down at Will, spread out on the couch. He thinks for a moment how he wants to go at it before getting his idea. He moves the coffee table out of the way and steps up to the middle of the couch: “You’re gonna hate me for this one…” Zach laughs as he takes his glasses off and places them on the table he just moved.</p>
<p>Will laughs a bit as he slides his body around to face Zach: “He just did a number on me, can you really take it up to another level?” He moans as he teases his boyfriend, still massaging his hole now sitting up.</p>
<p>Zach slings his shirt off his body and flips some hair out from his forehead: “Just you wait…” He growls back, reaching over for the lube and globing some on his hand.</p>
<p>Eugene steps over to Zach’s left and leans on his shoulder: “Plus you still have me to deal with, can you really take us both again?” He teases back, eyeing down Will below him.</p>
<p>Will spreads his legs up and out, leaning down into the small of his back on the couch: “You both wont be a problem…” He confidently moans back, waiting impatiently to be taken.</p>
<p>Lubed up, Zach steps between Will’s legs and first takes notice of his socks somehow still on: “If we’re all naked, you have to be too…” He mewls as he slides Will’s ankles socks off and tosses them away: “And you need to be like this…” He tuts again as he grabs Will’s thighs and pulls them towards him, forcing Will on his back and arched up awkwardly on the couch.</p>
<p>Will can’t help but stare at Zach as he kneads his thighs and towers between his legs; there’s something about seeing Zach take control that makes him 10 times more attractive than usual: “What are you waiting for?” He moans, reaching up and fondling his sack to look cute.</p>
<p>Zach grips Will’s thighs and brings his hips up and close to his own, his tip throbbing as it slides close to Will’s hole: “Nothing really…” He mewls back, rutting his hip ever so gently until Will makes a sound.</p>
<p>Right when Will gives and lets a slight whimper out, Zach bucks in and slides a few inches inside: “Even better the second time…” He hisses happily as he sinks his cock deeper in.</p>
<p>Will locks his feet around Zach’s waist, his moans picking up as inch by inch he feels Zach steadily pummel into him: “I hope this… isn’t all you got…” He teases as he prepares himself.</p>
<p>Zach smiles and instantly picks his pace up, his cock was already halfway buried inside, he just snaps the rest in, forcing a gasp out of Will: “Say no more…” He grumbles as he steadies his feet and holds nothing back.</p>
<p>The sounds echoing from their hips meeting radiate across the room, he wouldn’t be surprised if Will got a noise complaint after this. Will can’t hold onto anything aside from his feet locked around Zach, he just moans away as Zach slams away at his  hungry hole, his body moving with the motions of Zach’s movement, his only worry is staying in this position as long as he needs too. The couch bucks hard against the wall behind it, hot moans and rocking wood are only adding to the potential noise complaint Will could get.</p>
<p>Zach’s eyes are glued to Will’s stomach, he can barely catch sight of his own cock repeatedly slamming in and out of Will’s succulent heat, he’s going too fast. Will’s cock bounces around his stomach, small globs of precum bead out as he’s stretched and filled, both their moans alongside Zach’s low slanging sack slapping against Will’s cheeks are all that can he can hear in their intense passion.</p>
<p>Eugene bides his time watching Zach go, his hand is idling stroking his cock as he eyes down both men. He loves watching Zach’s ass tighten up every times he adjusts his feet and Will’s thighs ripple as Zach slams into him. He moans as he really wants some action, he knows he’s gonna peak real soon.</p>
<p>Eugene takes the move and steps around Zach and goes right up on the couch next to Will’s face partially leant up with his upper body as Zach has him in such an awkward position: “Think you can take me now?” He moans, prodding his cheek with his wet dull pink tip.</p>
<p>Will tips his face over and passively just opens his mouth and takes his length in, just letting Eugene slide in without any worry at all: “I guess you can…” Eugene huffs under the new warmth coating his shaft.</p>
<p>Zach takes notice of Eugene and slows down just a bit to not shake Will’s entire body: “I’ll hold him steady for ya’” Zach quips, still jabbing deep inside Will’s heat.</p>
<p>Eugene moans as Will takes more and more of his cock, every time he bobs his head back down his shaft, he can feel his tongue lap away at a different spot on his throbbing cock: “You’re too good…” He moans, trying to last just a bit longer.</p>
<p>Will’s eyes flutter as Eugene’s tip gets to his throat, he bobs back for a bit of air but comes back down faster and with an outstretched hand right to Eugene’s sack for a surprise fondle: “Yo..you bitch…” Eugene laughs as he cuts himself off with a few airy moans.</p>
<p>Zach keeps his rhythm steady, he doesn’t wanna make Will too uncomfortable now: “You close orrr…” He quips, his sloppy thrusts heard a bit as he talks.</p>
<p>“real close… with this treatment..” Eugene huffs, wrapping his left hand around Will’s head.</p>
<p>Carefully, Eugene slowly starts bucking his cock back and forth as he holds Will’s head still, Will gives him control and focuses on the burning hear building in his gut from Zach and keeps his fingers playing around with Eugene’s sack. His cock jabbing down his throat creates the lewdest wet sounds that send his mind spiraling: “O-h-oh fuck… I…” Eugene moans in random patterns as he’s cutting himself off.</p>
<p>He gives Will’s face a few hard thrusts and ends on one final push, sinking every inch inside Will’s mouth, getting his nose pressed against his smooth pelvis: “cum…” He finishes with a whisper as he breaks.</p>
<p>Will’s eyes flutter as Zach still presses along steady and Eugene’s cock twitches in his throat and cums; rope after rope sputters out and fills his gullet, he holds on strong to get every drop inside him.</p>
<p>Eugene after a few seconds looks down and releases his grip on Will’s hair, his hand leaving a print in his hair: “Goddammnnn…”He huffs. Slowly, Eugene slides his cock out, carefully as to not go too fast.</p>
<p>He pops out with an audible pop and Will swallows first and then gasps for air as Zach is being cheeky with hitting his prostate at this current moment: “You… ass…assshole..” Will coughs, looking up at Zach.</p>
<p>Zach smiles but still caries on: “You know you like it.” He moans back, close to his orgasm himself.</p>
<p>Eugene slumps down on the floor by the couch, fully spent and happy taking a moment to himself to recuperate: “Don’t go easy on him…” He laughs as he catches his breath.</p>
<p>Zach grips tighter around Will’s thighs and locks his legs closer to him, he’d rather fuck him senseless now than go another round later if he can: “Say….no…..more…” He grunts as he pummels away, harder than the last time.</p>
<p>Will’s mind is running rampant thoughts of Zach as he breaks his back harder than Henrik did, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. With the taste of Eugene still lingering heavy in his mouth, he moans away and lets loose of his body, Zach can have whatever he wants of him. </p>
<p>Zach bites his lip as he feels his peak creep up on him, he only wants a few more seconds: “I’m close…” He groans out.</p>
<p>Will stifles his moans as he can feel his second one coming up too: “Me too. T-touch m-ee..eee please…” he mewls, pleading to Zach.</p>
<p>Zach opens his eyes and looks down at Will’s cock twitching on his stomach. He thinks quick to free up a hand; he leans forward and pushes Will’s upper body down as hard as he can into the couch and gets his lower back up as high up as he can and quickly slides his left hand up and wraps it around his shaft, stoking sloppily as he orgasms: “Wi-William…” Zach moans, finally breaking.</p>
<p>Zach multitasks somehow and keeps a decent pace going as he cums, fucking Will through his own orgasm and hopefully through his too soon: “Just… a bit…” Will moans as he just needs something more.</p>
<p>He can feel Zach’s seed spew out inside him, his warm semen sputtering out wildly as he clenches tight around his boyfriend’s cock. Zach passively slides his hips forward, pushing his cock as deep as he can in this position, it was all Will needed: “More…” He airly moans as he lets his orgasm wash over him a second time tonight.</p>
<p>Zach sloppily holds onto Will’s cock as it spasms out in his hand, his seed shooting out onto Zach’s chest and stomach and his own as well: “Za-zach… fuck….” Will moans out, still riding his post orgasm high.</p>
<p>Zach holds his cock still inside as he finishes, Will clenched tightly around him makes him not willing at all to want to leave: “You’re so tight…I don’t wanna…” Zach moans, looking down at their bodies and knowing he has to pull out.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Zach holds Will still and slides his cock out. With a pop, he frees his cock, still throbbing from the pressure it withstood all this night. Will’s hole puckers a bit from the loss and pushes a bit of Zach’s warm semen out and dripping down onto his skin. Zach contorts Will’s lower body as he moves his legs over to the side so he can rest laying out on the couch: “You slutty animal..” Zach huffs, smiling as he sets Will down.</p>
<p>Zach looks around, Henrik is behind him in the chair, half paying attention as what remains of the weed in their system still makes him a bit lazy, Eugene is on the floor, his breath caught but is still in silence as he’s waiting as well for things to be finished: “Soooo….” Zach announces loudly to everyone.</p>
<p>Henrik and Eugene both look up: “You guys wanna smoke again?” Zach giggles, hard blushing as he turns his head to look at everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Wind down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of their day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consistency is key: the randomness of updates whether they take a week plus or literally two days is what keeps me consistent ofc. </p>
<p>Sometimes you just have the inspiration to write for a few solid hours, sometimes you don't. I don't make the rules.</p>
<p>As always, thank you for reading; I still don't know what keeps me coming back here to write, i guess the filth of it has an overall attraction that's appealing to me. Thanks for the views, kudos and everything else, it really is nice knowing others like the work I create, no matter how big or small the numbers may be.</p>
<p>;^D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zach stands up after finally getting the last piece of Will’s clothing picked up, he alone is doing the deed of cleaning up the mess they all made. The table is moved back where it was and the trash from the last few hours is all tossed away. The only thing Zach can’t do much about is the smell, weed, sweat, and passion is going to linger in the air for the time being. Zach heads down the hall and tosses what bit of Will’s clothes he has in his hands into the open and partially filled washing machine with the rest of their clothes. Zach turns it on and walks back down the hall and into Will’s bedroom to check on the other two and how far they’ve gotten with getting Will into the shower.</p>
<p>He steps through the room and can already hear the water running, they must’ve gotten him in. He steps around the corner and sees Eugene leaning against the sink and Henrik leaning against the closet door across from him: “Sup.” Henrik greet Zach.</p>
<p>All three men have their sweats on, it’s all they felt like wearing after everything: “He’s standing?” Zach asks, a little surprised.</p>
<p>Eugene giggles: “Yeah, we got the water warm for him and carried him to the shower but he stood fine when we let him go.” He explains.</p>
<p>Zach nods his head: “Cool, cool. By the way, you wanna go and roll something up maybe?” He asks towards Eugene.</p>
<p>Eugene shrugs: “Eh, Sure. Why not.” He agrees and walks out the room.</p>
<p>Zach lets Eugene pass by and he leans back on the door frame and turns to Henrik: “You think we broke his back?” He tuts with a sly grin, nodding towards Will in the shower.</p>
<p>Henrik rubs his neck: “Fuck if I know, my neck hurts like a motherfucker though…” He winces lightly.</p>
<p>Zach giggles: “I’ll give you a good neck rub later tonight, just ask me.” He says with a smile.</p>
<p>Henrik tips his head back still massaging all around his neck: “Thanks, I just might.” He groans.</p>
<p>Eugene returns not a second too soon with a few joints and a lighter: “This enough?” He asks, stepping past Zach into the humid bathroom.</p>
<p>Zach grabs one and the lighter and steps over to the shower: “Probably. Shut the door too.” Zach requests to Henrik.</p>
<p>He sparks it up and takes a deep inhale: “Will…..” Zach coughs out: “-fuck, you gotta look at this…” He coughs some more, holding the joint patiently in his hand.</p>
<p>Will sticks his wet head out the side of the white shower curtain: “What?” He asks.</p>
<p>Zach extends his hand out: “This dank kush. Hot box right now.” He insists to Will.</p>
<p>Will looks at the joint and rolls his eyes: “Fine.” He agrees, taking the joint and going back in the shower.</p>
<p>A moment passes and Will can be heard coughing and smoke rises from the shower top mixed with the steam: “Here..” He coughs, extending his arm back out to Zach.</p>
<p>Zach laughs as he takes it: “I didn’t think you’d actually do it, holy shit….” He giggles and passes it off to Henrik who stepped up moments ago.</p>
<p>The three rotate the 2 joints and box out the bathroom with hot steam and potent weed. Will steps out after getting revitalized enough and laughs his way around the other three waiting for him to get some sweats on in the hazy room. If breaking Will’s body wasn’t enough for the three, they for sure were gonna exhaust his stash of weed.</p>
<p>Moments later, the door opens up to Will’s room and the smoke and steam mixture bellow out into the bedroom: “We should just chill in my room, the living room needs some time to rest after what we put it all through.” Will coughs out as he tosses himself on his bed face first.</p>
<p>Eugene goes to close the bedroom door: “What’s everyone tryna do?” He asks, piquing their minds.</p>
<p>Zach smirks: “Well, we could always go for a round 2….” He suggests with dry sarcasm.</p>
<p>Unsure if it’s a joke, Will blinks a few times before realizing it most likely is a joke: “Oh hell no, you guys are tryna throw my whole back out of alignment.” He points out as he grabs his sides.</p>
<p>Eugene smiles: “Yeah, a round 2 to fuck Will up even MORE? I’m in.” He jokes.</p>
<p>Henrik smiles and stands next to Zach close to the bed: “Anything to give Will here some more problems in his life…” He quirkily agrees in too.</p>
<p>Will rolls over: “Fuck you guys. Get some more weed while you’re up though, I’m in some desperate need for some relaxation right now.” He asks nicely to Eugene.</p>
<p>Eugene steps over to Will’s supply box and grabs a piece plus a grinder and a 1/8th bag Will had unopened.</p>
<p>The four spent the next hour or so boxing out Will’s bedroom now, just laughing and watching more food shows Zach has to recommend for everybody to watch. The only time one of them leaves the room is Zach and that was to change the wash before everyone got too high and lazy to remember.</p>
<p>Another hour into the night and the tv is still on, but not everyone is quite awake at the moment. On the floor which once was a little snuggle spot for Zach and Will remains Will snuggled up alone with a few pillows and a thick blanket to cover his entire sore body. </p>
<p>Just above him on the bed was the other three, Zach in the middle as they giggle amongst each other: “Eugene, can you…. Close the door, I forgot a little bit ago when I left…. Gotta keep the smoke in.” Zach mumbles, too high to form long sentences, but conscious enough to maintain the train of thought he was currently on with his careless whispers with Eugene and Henrik. Their minds collectively muddled with a healthy mixture of weed and sultry conversations, their afternoon activities have a decent chance of carrying over into the late night with just one less active member amongst them.</p>
<p>As Eugene walks to the door, Henrik and Zach giggle to each other as Henrik’s hand slips down from his side and slides right in between Zach’s supple thighs just barely spread open. Both men get a little more red in the face as they continue to giggle, Henrik’s muscular frame casting a shadow that’s muffling Zach’s own on the wall behind them. Zach nods to the side to quickly remove the glasses from his face and he tosses them to the nightstand Will has to the side. He swoops his hair out of his forehead and presses his right index finger between Henrik’s bare pecs and lightly traces down his muscular chest down to his abs and traces idle patterns as they continue their slight feeling up of each other in Eugene’s quick absence.</p>
<p>Eugene gets to the door and has a sly grin from cheek to cheek on his face, like the others, his eyes are bloodshot and 100% hooded over from their last few minutes of promiscuous conversations. He palms his noticeable erection through his grey sweats and shuts the door, only the blue light from the tv the only source of light seeping out into the living room, just barely showing off the wisps of smoke that linger in the still air outside the bedroom. The light rumbles of the dryer fill the empty space as the three men giggle quietly away with each other behind the closed door, a well-spent afternoon turned into a restless night, in total: an amazing day overall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>